Youga
The Bravado Youga is a full-size van modified for racing appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Youga is based on a 1995-2003 Dodge Ram Van, which has, and can further be equipped with performance modifications including removed rear seats, racing wheels, and a lowered suspension. The van also has blacked-out headlights. Unlike the real life inspiration, the van has two sliding doors instead of one. Current Design Gallery Performance The Youga is powered by a high-performance transversely laid, single-camshaft Inline-4 in a front engine, rear-wheel drive configuration. Even with added performance parts, the van remains reluctant when accelerating. Top speed is rather low. In comparison, the Duneloader can reach higher speeds. One feature of this car is its weight and durability. Both are very high, giving it the ability to ram vehicles without slowing down much or taking damage. Despite its bulky weight, it has reasonable handling at medium speeds, although it can face difficulties at higher speeds, especially due to its poor braking distance. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Image Gallery Youga-van-front-gtav.png|Front view of the Youga (Rear quarter view). Locations ''GTA V'' *Commonly seen driving around and parked in Los Santos. *Rarely seen driving in Sandy Shores. *One usually spawns next to the hangar available to Michael at Los Santos International Airport. ''GTA Online'' *Rarely seen driving around El Burro Heights. *Commonly found at the shipyard in the Terminal near Simeon's garage. *Can now be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $16,000. Trivia *The wheels found on the Youga resemble RS Watanabe 8-spoke wheels. The same wheel design can be found on the Warrener and Futo. *Even if the Youga has been applied with the panel van conversion modification through Los Santos Customs, bullets hitting the parts where the windows would be would still behave as if the windows got shattered, and the bullets would still go through. *Unfortunately, it is impossible to have passengers in the back. Both sliding side doors and back doors are unopenable, and there are no seats in the back. This is most likely for accommodation of a roll cage. *Even with a third Turbo added to it, the Youga will not let out a blow-off valve noise. *The default radio stations for the Youga are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. Cultural References *The van's modifications come from "Dajiban" (Japanese romanization of "Dodge Van") racing, which is a spec race of Dodge Ram vans that was started by Japanese motorcycle racers who ignored rules on Ebisu Circuit and raced the vans they used to haul their bikes. Many of the vans used to haul the motorcycles were short-body Dodge Ram vans which were originally imported to Japan by the US Military, but then were sold off due to age. Most, if not all Dajiban racing vans are modified in a similar way to the ones in-game. A yearly Dajiban race, Dodge Van Grand Prix (often shortened to D-Van GP) takes place at Ebisu Circuit. *The van is named after Hodori Youga, Setagaya, in Tokyo, Japan, where I-5 Corporation, an importer of American vehicles specializing in importation and modification of Dodge Ram vans is located. Although the company imports other American vehicles, the Dodge van continues to be a speciality due to the motorsport and continuing demand after the US Military sold all of its imports. The dealership of the importer is dubbed "Youga Base" by racers and the nickname is often displayed in stickers on the vans. *The vehicle's appearance with these modifications in-game is a reference to the emerging popularity of similarly modifying then racing Dodge Ram Vans in the US, which began around 2010 when American automotive blogs and news sites first reported on it. Popularity further increased with not only American auto blogs and sites but also British automotive social network Car Throttle posted a video explaining the entire story and popularity of the racing class in Japan. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vans Vehicle Class